pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattladdin
Julian14bernardino's Movies Spoof of Disney 1992 of "Aladdin" Cast: * Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) * Princess Jasmine - Inez (Cyberchase) * Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jafar - Hades (Hercules) * Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Iago - Duck (Word World) * Rajah - Chase (PAW Patrol) * Sultan - Xiro (El Arca/Noah's Ark) * The Magic Carpet - Dumbo * Razoul - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) * Razoul's Guards - Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons * The Cave of Wonders - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * The Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo (1941)) * Gazeen the Thief - Gideon (Pinocchio) * Two Hungry Children - Yoshi and Birdo * Elephant Abu - Bambi * Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) * Car Abu - Sheriff (Cars) * and more Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Footage (Cartoon Footage) *Cyberchase *Duck World *Noah's Ark *Sabrina: The Animated Series (Real Life Footage) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) (Disney Footage) *Hercules (1997) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Dumbo (1941) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pinocchio (1940) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) (Sonic the Hedgehog Footage) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Scenes: *Mattladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Mattladdin Part 2 - Matt on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Mattladdin Part 3 - Matt Fights with Prince Cyril Proundbottom *Mattladdin Part 4 - Princess Inez's Dream *Mattladdin Part 5 - Xiro and Hades' Conversation Inez *Mattladdin part 6 - Inez Runs Away/Trouble in the Marketplace *Mattladdin part 7 - Matt Arrested *Mattladdin part 8 - Inez Confronts Hades *Mattladdin part 9 - Matt Escapes with a Dallben Farmer *Mattladdin part 10 - The Bear of Wonders (Part 1) *Mattladdin part 11 - The Bear of Wonders (Part 2) *Mattladdin part 12 - The Amazing, All-Powerful Roger Rabbit (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Mattladdin part 13 - The Amazing, All-Powerful Roger Rabbit (Part 2) *Mattladdin part 14 - Xiro Upbraids Hades *Mattladdin part 15 - Matt's First Wish *Mattladdin part 16 - Hades Makes his Move/"Prince Matthew" *Mattladdin part 17 - Xiro Rides on Dumbo *Mattladdin part 18 - Matt Argues with Roger/Matt Goes to Inez *Mattladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me?/A Whole New World *Mattladdin part 20 - Matt Almost Spills the Beans/Matt and Inez's Kiss *Mattladdin part 21 - Matt Gets Ambushed/Roger Saves Matt's Life *Mattladdin part 22 - Hades Gets Exposed *Mattladdin part 23 - Matt's Depression/Duck Steals the Lamp *Mattladdin part 24 - Xiro's Announcement/Roger's New Master is Hades *Mattladdin part 25 - Hades' Dark Wishes *Mattladdin part 26 - "Prince Matthew (Reprise)" *Mattladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Mattladdin part 28 - Matt vs. Hades *Mattladdin part 29 - Happy End in Agrabah *Mattladdin part 30 - End Credits Gallery: Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg Annie-1.png Bambi-1-.jpg Wordfriend-duck-240.png (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *Arabian Nights (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights plays in the intro) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin Original Soundtrack - plays when Matt steals to eat and live and escapes the guards) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Matt and Piglet settle in for the night at Matt's lonely place) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when Roger Rabbit sings his song) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when the parade enters Agrabah) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992) - plays when Dumbo takes off into the night and when Matt and Inez sing "A Whole New World" in Brad Kane and Lea Salonga's voices with the song playing) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Hades takes over Agrabah) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes - plays at the end credits) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Inez decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Matt grabs a light blue lightsaber, but ignites it, then fights Hades, who grabs and ignites a red double bladed saber staff, while Matt continues to battle Hades, and saves Inez) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Matt and Inez try to escape the guards) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Matt tries to escape with Piglet and Dumbo) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the guards ambush poor Matt) *The Teensies (Rayman 2) (plays when Timothy Q. Mouse begins arrives, when Timothy Q. Mouse starts to tell the story, when Matt and Inez meet Roger Rabbit, when Matt, Inez, Roger Rabbit, Xiro, Piglet, and Salem introduce themselves, and when Matt and Inez propose to each other while Roger Rabbit says 'Well done, mate.') *10-Grogh HQ-02 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Hades, Duck, and Gideon are in a dessert, when Hades thinks that he has the lamp, and when Hades tries to catch up another plan) *Jojo's World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Gideon tries to escape, only to dissapear, and when Matt, Piglet, and Dumbo try to escape the cave) *10-Grogh HQ-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Hades and Duck try to find another plan and after Gideon is gone) *02-Plain-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Matt and Piglet decide to enjoy their meals and when Matt and Inez go to Matt's hidden place and fall in love, and when Matt and Inez arrive at the Sports Place and fall in love with each other) *Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) (plays when Matt tries to fight , and when Matt tries to fight Hades, who traps Inez in a hour glass, turns Piglet into Jerry Jr, and Dumbo into a statue) *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava (Rayman 2) (plays when Cyril Proudbottom leaves the palace, when Xiro and Hades continue to have a talk, when Hades gets another plan, and when Hades and Duck tease Xiro) *The Whale Bay Part 1 (Rayman 2) (plays when Inez and Xiro have a chat and when Xiro tries to comfort Inez) *The Lava Tower (Rayman 2) (plays when Xiro and Hades have a chat, when Inez and Xiro have a chat, and when Salem tries to comfort Inez) *03-Cave-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Hades and Duck sit down to watch TV) *Pyralums (Rayman 2) (plays when Hades and Duck watch something on TV) *02-Plain-04 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Matt and Piglet enter town and meet up with Inez) *The Precipice (Rayman 2) (plays when Matt, Inez, and Piglet escape and when Matt, Piglet, and Dumbo hurry to save Inez) *Top of the World (Remix) (Rayman 2) (plays when Matt, Piglet, and Dallben go into the dessert) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2) (plays when Matt and Piglet enter the Cave of Wonders, when Matt, Dumbo, and Piglet find the magic lamp, when Matt, Piglet, and Dumbo decide to rub the lamp and release Roger Rabbit while still trapped in the cave, when Matt, Piglet, Dumbo, and Roger Rabbit plan to get out, when Matt, Piglet, and Dumbo go to the lamp) *Whoopie World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Roger Rabbit introduces himself and when Matt introduces himself) *Pirates! Part 4 (Rayman 2) (plays when Matt gets pursued by Dr. Eggman and his guards, when Xiro takes a ride on Orville, and when Hades takes over Agrabah) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Roger Rabbit, Matt, Piglet, and Dumbo arrive, when Roger Rabbit turns Matt into a prince and Piglet into an elephant, when Matt goes to Inez, and when the wedding is about to begin) *Clowny Island (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Inez is alone and when Matt tries to cheer Inez up) *Main Menu (Rayman Arena) (plays when Matt and Inez are exercising) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the battle has ended) *That's All Folks! (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *Matt will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Hades will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Piglet picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, Pete and his guards will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Cyril Proudbottom will carry a green lightsaber, that will have lightsaber_03.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this movie. *The lightsabers inside the cases that Hades takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the silver lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Matt *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Inez *Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) as Roger Rabbit *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Hades *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Duck *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Piglet *Radar Overseer Guy as Xiro *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Salem *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Dr. Eggman *Various Speakonia Voices as Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons *AT&T Charles as Timothy Q. Mouse *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Gideon *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Cyril Proudbottom *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Dumbo *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) as Bear *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) as The Inquisitor (from Star Wars Rebels) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3) *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Matt (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Inez (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Matt *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Inez *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Roger Rabbit *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) as Hades *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Duck *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Piglet *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Xiro *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Salem *Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dr. Eggman *Various Loquendo Voices as Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons *Marcello Loquendo V1 as Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Luca Loquendo V1 as Gideon *Mario Loquendo V1 as Cyril Proudbottom *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dumbo *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as The Bear *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as The Inquisitor (from Star Wars Rebels) *L&H Stefano as Reflux (from Rayman 3) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Matt (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Inez (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs